


Five times W's mental link was used outside of combat, and one time it could have been used, but wasn't.

by Chimetals



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimetals/pseuds/Chimetals





	1. There's a reason they have to sit on the floor like kindergarteners now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthsenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsenshi/gifts).



Mind-reading is a rather useful skill; universal telepathy, to a weaker degree, is the same. Telepathy that’s restricted to one person would generally be regarded as bordering on useless, except that the connection Shoutarou had with Philip wasn’t speak-in-your-head telepathy insomuch as a gateway between their minds.

And when you have an open mental gate to the world’s knowledge combined with a supercomputer….counting cards is easy.

Granted, Philip couldn’t perform a lookup in the middle of a game--or at the table at all--without Akiko or Terui noticing (and then screaming at _Shoutarou_ , for some reason), but being able to track the cards was enough.

The two partners hadn’t always cheated at the Narumi Agency’s weekly card games, but Akiko kept raising the stakes, and she had the devil’s luck. Terui was no better, with the most flawless poker face Shoutarou had ever seen--though Philip always reminded him that that particular claim didn’t mean much. The worst part was that Akiko and Terui rarely went after each other, which meant they ganged up on Shoutarou. So the partner detectives had teamed up; Shoutarou would stealthily equip W under the table, out of sight, and Philip would feed info to him telepathically.

The game for tonight was Go Fish--the Narumi trio had had even footing against each other in this game until recently--

“Got any threes?”  
“Don’t ask me questions.”

\--when Terui had joined their sessions.

_He has at least two, Shoutarou--_  
“That is the entire game, Terui--” Shoutarou growled through gritted teeth, “--we have explained this _several times_ now. _Do you have any threes?_ ”  
“ _Don’t ask me questi--_ ”  
Shoutarou slammed his hand on the table with an inarticulate yell, standing over Terui and shoving his own chair back in the process, “ _I know you have threes you son of a--”_  
_Shoutarou--!_

Philip’s voice in his mind was all the warning Shoutarou got before the sudden impact on the back of his head.  
“ _Shoutarou Hidari!_ ” Akiko spat, slippers in both hands. He stared at her blankly until Philip fed him one last piece of information.  
_You can’t hide the driver under the table if you stand up, Shoutarou_.


	2. When all you have is a hammer...

It’s really hard to hit yourself. Human arms aren’t optimized for striking their host--the momentum of the punch is mediocre at best, the accuracy is questionable, and you have to fight the survival instincts that are hard-wired into your mind to keep you from doing the _exact_ stupid thing that you’re trying to do. The bottom line--you can’t knock yourself out in one strike.

The second punch is even trickier--if you somehow managed a decent hit the first time, you probably managed to daze yourself. Now, those instincts of yours are screaming about how much it _hurt_ while you’re readying what you _hope_ is the last shot, and what kind of _moron_ would do this to themself, _do you not hear your instincts saying this is a horrible idea?!_

Technically, Shoutarou wasn’t hitting himself--or, his body, at least. The belt connected their minds--even if Philip was too busy rampaging to notice that the building was crumbling and that his left hand was doing its best to assault his face, Shoutarou sure felt his efforts.

He felt Fang surge up again--the sentient _whatever_ that was the actual current controller of W--blasting his shared mind with another wave of reasonless fury. Maybe it was from enduring so many of his own daze-inducing attacks, or maybe he had just given Philip a concussion, but Shoutarou managed to weather Fang’s blast this time; he cursed the GaiaMemory for ever entering W’s driver, and--

\--Wait. If Fang could go _in_ the driver, then….

Shoutarou reached to the opposite side of the belt and jerked on the robotic dinosaur; just as he thought he felt it sliding, he woke up several meters away, in his own body. He quietly swore to himself to never to tell Philip that the best anti-Fang idea he had had for a good thirty seconds was trying to punch himself in the face.


End file.
